


Worthy of the King - AU-gust Story Day 31

by Lost_Elf



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe – Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas Prince Rhys, Bonding, Breeding Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Hero Worship, I don't really know what's happening in Jack's head tho, King Handsome Jack, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Children Were Hurt In (The Making Of) This Story, Omega Rhys, Politics, Prompt Fill, Rhys' hero worship taken to an extreme, Small Belly Bulge, Some angst, jack has a crush, mentioned heats, mentioned mpreg, so much worldbuilding and background for a simple fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys presented as an Omega at the age of eleven, unusually early. His endotype was no surprise to his family and friends, but the suddenness of it all caused a degree of chaos in the kingdom. Nobody expected that they will have to deal with finding a husband for the prince so soon.When the cruel king of the Hyperion kingdom answered positively to their proposal, they didn’t hesitate for long. One night was wasted by the queen’s crying and pleas to not send the poor boy there, but the next day, a herald was on his way to the king with a message that Atlas will give him their son in exchange for peace and alliance.Rhys soon learns that Handsome Jack is not the monster they warned him about. Eight long years later, it is him who approaches the other and asks for their marriage to finally be made legitimate. He wants to give himself to the Alpha. Rhys is not the perfect sweet and docile Omega, but rumours say that the king likes it that way anyway.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859482
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Worthy of the King - AU-gust Story Day 31

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the greatest piece I have written for AU-gust! 50% smut and 50% world-building. So much world-building, just to put a couple of my kinks in a work and some angst in the background.
> 
> No kids are harmed in this story! Not even threatened! This is gentle Handsome Jack story. But he's still an Alpha, and he won't be stopped once he has Rhys' full informed consent. :7
> 
> XD Anyway, enjoy reading! I personally think this story is good. Feel free to tell me otherwise!
> 
> Oh, and in case you came here for topping-from-the-bottom Rhys, you won't find him here.

Rhys presented as an Omega at the age of eleven, unusually early. His endotype was no surprise to his family and friends, but the suddenness of it all caused a degree of chaos in the kingdom. Nobody expected that they will have to deal with finding a husband for the prince so soon.

There are always candidates, of course. Dukes, lords, generals of the Atlas army, or princes and princesses of other kingdoms who have presented as Alphas and are looking for an Omega mate. The problem was that the Atlas kingdom was small, left almost destroyed after the last war, and they weren’t a powerfully ally to anyone, while they desperately needed an ally for themselves, least they wanted to disappear from the world for good. And with Rhys being the only child of the old king, the threat was even bigger.

Therefore, when the cruel king of the Hyperion kingdom answered positively to their proposal – which was sent with little hope, more out of respect, a gesture and not an actual proposal – they didn’t hesitate for long. One night was wasted by the queen’s crying and pleas to not send the poor boy there, but the next day, a herald was on his way to the king with a message that Atlas will give him their son in exchange for peace and alliance.

One month later, Rhys was huddled by his mother’s side in a carriage decorated with silver, and red satin, silently crying and shaking. He knew what was about to happen from his mother’s warnings and the various conversations he overheard in the past thirty days. His nannies spent the month lamenting over the misery. He heard them talking about terrible things he couldn’t even imagine, things that became a constant part of his nightmares.

He also really missed home already. By evening, he would be married to the king. Of course, he wasn’t allowed to take his favourite toys, being told he must grow up. He generally wasn’t allowed much of his possessions, including most of his wardrobe. It was inappropriate to wear Atlas colours and neutral clothes when he became the Hyperion king’s Omega.

His two best friends – Sasha and Fiona, the adopted kids of the palace smith – also stayed at the Atlas palace. They will probably never meet again. There is a chance Rhys will never be allowed out of the king’s chambers, or out of the castle, if his nannies are right. If he is lucky, he is going to live in a metaphorical golden cage, and if he is not… his nightmares filled him in on what mean kings do to their Omegas.

* * *

Rhys managed to fall asleep for the last few hours of the travel, still huddled by his mother’s side. He was woken up by his father’s urgent whisper telling him that he needs to wake up, that the king came to look at him. Fear shook him awake faster than the urgency in his father’s voice, and Rhys did everything he had been taught. Bow his head, be quiet, keep his hands by his sides.

The carriage door was opened, and his father stepped out first. Rhys could hear him talking to the cruel king before he beckoned to his mother to come out too. The young Omega followed her, fighting the urge to hold her hand. Instead, he tried to stay as close as possible, just about hiding behind her but not.

There were many people waiting for their arrival, but the king’s unexpected presence seemed to steal all the air from the square, or maybe the people were just very, very quiet. It was suffocating and disturbing. Rhys couldn’t imagine living in an atmosphere like this for the rest of his life.

The two kings exchanged a few words that Rhys barely understood. His mother was not addressed at all by the king of Hyperion. But Rhys was.

“Come closer, Omega,” the king said. His voice seemed to shake the world and shake Rhys down to his core. He obeyed, took a few trembling steps towards the king, kept his head bowed and hands by his sides.

Two fingers gripped his chin and brought his face up. Rhys met the king’s gaze, his own brown and blue eyes looking into blue and green. He didn’t know the expression on the king’s face, but it sent chills down his spine.

No more words were said. The king let go of him and left. Rhys heard his father whisper that Handsome Jack seemed to like him, and his mother sobbed.

* * *

Rhys was washed by strange maids, and dressed into a light blue robe with golden embroidery by strange seamstresses. Everything about the castle was new and unknown and scary, and he spent most of the time silently crying or whimpering. His mother stayed by his side for as long as she could, but when the time came for her to get dressed too, he was left alone. He knew that they might never be allowed to talk again.

Tears were dried from his face by a satin handkerchief, and Rhys was told to stop crying and be brave. They put a white veil on his head and led him through long corridors into a great hall. He didn’t walk down the aisle. The traditions of this kingdom were different, so Rhys was sat on a funny white seat and carried the rest of the way.

The king was waiting there clad in a golden armour. He looked stunning, like a god. Rhys gaped and hoped the veil hid his expression well. In that moment, Handsome Jack was less scary and more mesmerizing.

That changed when Rhys stood next to him. He was tiny. The king was an adult, twenty-two years old; he was tall and broad, and the armour made him seem even bigger. He paid the Omega one curt glance and then turned to the priest, telling the old man to be quick in a voice that sounded like a growl and not a human speech, not the soft tones that Rhys was used to.

The ceremony was simple for Rhys. For the most part, he was made to kneel in front of the Alpha. At one point, he was asked to swear to serve him and be loyal, and he did so. Then, the king took off his veil and cut a strand of his hair off – to symbolise that he owns the Omega’s body now. At last, Rhys was told to tilt his head to the side, and the king poured something red that stunk over his neck and shoulder.

Shortly after, Rhys was taken away by another group of maids to wash him. As he was led from the great hall, he turned his head over his shoulder to search the crowd not for his parents but for the king. Handsome Jack was smiling, and it seemed sinister, but Rhys decided that it looks good on him.

Traditions asked Rhys to spend most of the feast sitting in a high chair at the front of the table. He was fed one slice of an apple by the king’s hand and then he was allowed to eat and drink anything he wanted. He got bored quickly, because the king didn’t talk to him, didn’t even look at him, and soon left him there, talking to other people, drinking and having fun.

Rhys’ parents sat at the furthest end of the table, and no matter how many times he looked in that direction, how many times he met one of their gazes, they didn’t come and talk to him. Four guards standing behind him were there to make sure nobody approaches the newly wed Omega and that the prince didn’t try to leave, so he sat and tried to not look as bored and sad as he was.

The only thing he could do besides creating animals on his plate from food and seeing how many times he can try to sip wine before all goblets were moved out of his reach by a scandalised guard was listening to people talking. Most of them were Hyperion lords, and most of them told boring stories from wars or weddings.

But some of them talked about Handsome Jack, and those were the stories Rhys listened to. Ones that told the tale of how he got to power, or about his dirty tactics in battles, or about his many torture rooms and disgusting execution methods. Many times, those people ended their speeches by looking in Rhys’ direction and sighing. _Poor little Omega_ , they said.

Just when Rhys was beginning to fall asleep in the chair, the king came back to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He spoke directly to Rhys for the second time ever: “Did you eat enough?” he asked.

Rhys had probably eaten more than that, so he nodded. He watched warily as the king announced that they are leaving to have their wedding night, and all the people in the room clapped. Most of their faces were grim though, not cheery.

The Omega was led away by maids again, didn’t follow the king. He was taken to a nice bathroom and washed once more, then dressed into a strange white nightgown made of lace. White feathers were woven into his hair – a symbol of his virginity.

To ensure nobody but the maids and the king saw him like that, the four maids carried a long veil made of light blue satin between them, creating a curtain around the Omega. It was hard to walk like that, but he managed. He knew that this walk was nothing, that the truly terrifying thing laid at the end of it.

The walk was too short, in the end. Soon, the curtain was lowered, and he stood before the king in his chambers. The maids left them alone there. One of them whispered to him to be brave.

Everybody kept saying that to him. His mother, his father, his nannies, the maids here, everybody. And so, Rhys decided, _swore_ to himself that he would be brave, that he would not cry no matter what happened tonight. The tears of fear were already in his eyes, the stories of what kings do to Omegas in his head, but he determinedly kept them there, not letting them spill.

The Omega stood where he was abandoned by the maids, looking at the floor. Even married to the king, he knew his place was far below him, so he kept his head down, watched as the king’s bare feet slowly approached him.

Handsome Jack spoke to him for the third time, but his voice was different this time. It did not shake the world like it did before. It was still the voice of a king, but not of the cruel monster they warned him about. “How are you feelin’, kiddo?” he asked, then nudged Rhys’ chin up with the tip of one finger.

The king was smiling at him, a crooked grin. Welcoming and kind. But Rhys didn’t let himself be lulled by the sense of security, remaining wary. He was so focused on being ready for whatever bad came next that he forgot to answer the question.

Frowning slightly, the king took one more step forward, and the Omega lost some of his courage, quickly taking two steps back. His whole body began to shake as he realised that he is making it much worse for himself, but he couldn’t just stand there anymore.

Fortunately, the Alpha stopped. His previous smile was gone from his face, but a new, smaller one replaced it. “You don’t need to be scared,” he said softly. “I won’t hurt you. I’m not a monster.”

Rhys considered it but remained defensive, watching the Alpha’s every move. The king sighed and continued: “The traditions state that we must spend the wedding night together, no matter how old you are. That is all that will happen – I will sleep on the bed and you will sleep on the sofa, because you are smaller. Tomorrow, you will move to your own chambers.”

Because the Omega still stood still, he sighed again and added: “I won’t touch you until you want it, Rhysie. We will talk about this again when you are old enough. Until then, you can do anything you want, have anything you want. Books, toys, artists and actors for your amusement, teachers. You can stay at any of my castles. All I need from you in return is that you go and sleep on the sofa tonight. Is that alright?”

Rhys didn’t answer. He tried to process everything he had just learned, but he couldn’t. His head began to hurt, which was actually a new feeling for him – he had never had a headache before. He just didn’t understand why was the cruel king being so generous to him.

“Hey, hey, shh, what’s wrong?” the king asked in a low, soothing voice, and Rhys realised that against all his efforts he was crying. He was not even sure why exactly, so he said the first thing that was on his mind.

“I miss home…”

The king sighed – he did that a lot – and took another step closer, and this time, Rhys let him. One big hand pulled him into an embrace and the other one rested on his shoulder and gently massaged the spot on his neck that was covered in the red liquid during the ceremony and that the doctors carefully prodded after he presented. It felt good, if a little alien, and he soon found himself relaxing.

“There,” the king hummed. “I know it must be hard for you now, but it will get better. You will have everything your heart desires here. And you can write a letter home tomorrow if you can write, or have someone write it for you. You will feel better.”

Rhys nodded and hummed, already feeling much better, and just when he thought he would fall asleep in the king’s arms, the hand on his shoulder pulled away quickly. He looked up to see the king’s amused face, one eyebrow raised and head tilted to the side.

“You good down there?” he asked. When Rhys nodded, the king chuckled and pulled away from him. “Good. It is time to go to bed now. I’ll get you a pillow and a blanket, ‘kay?”

The king gave him one of his pillows, but instead of a blanket, Rhys got his mantle robe. He went to lay down as the Alpha extinguished most of the candles in the room but found himself struggling to get comfortable. The laces of his nightgown were cutting into his skin, especially when he laid on them.

Rhys listened as the king rids himself of clothes while he kept tossing around every so often and huffing quietly, trying to not make too much noise. He was probably failing on that front, because at some point, he heard the Alpha still, and soon, a question followed. “What’s the matter, Pumpkin?”

“The laces,” Rhys answered, surprised that he had found his voice so easily. “They are scratchy.”

He heard the king hum and walk across the room to a large chest. Then, he walked over to Rhys, holding something white in his hand. A tunic.

“You can change into that,” he said as he gave it to the Omega. “I won’t be looking.”

The boy thanked him and took the clothes. To the king’s amusement, he changed hidden behind the sofa, too embarrassed to change in the open, even though the king really wasn’t looking. The tunic was soft and made him feel good, safe. He realised that it must be the scent causing it. The king’s scent.

The same scent was on the pillow and the robe too, and when Rhys realised that, he rubbed his face on the pillow and buried his nose in the tunic. After that, falling asleep was easy.

* * *

In the next eight years, Rhys only spoke to Handsome Jack privately five times. The first time was the next morning. The king took him to his chambers personally and there told him that he is leaving for eight months, maybe a year. He made Rhys swear that he would tell the king or some of his closest people – who he named Wilhelm, Timothy, Aurelia, Athena – if he needed anything, and especially if something bad was happening to him. He wanted to be sure the Omega was safe and happy.

During those eight years, Rhys saw Handsome Jack once or twice per month with a few exceptions when the king travelled far away for a long time. The Omega spent those years studying, training himself in combat for fun with his close friend and chief guard Vaughn, and being a spoiled prince. He had anything he asked for and more. Whenever he wrote a letter to the king asking for a favour, it was approved. After some time, he was even allowed to visit home, though he lost interest in his old toys in the meantime.

One of the times when Rhys was alone with the king was when he was thirteen. He woke up in the king’s chamber, feverous and confused. The Alpha had been dozing off in a chair next to the bed, but he was instantly awake when the Omega whimpered.

Rhys remembers what happened next only vaguely. He knows that Handsome Jack stayed by his side until the fevers went away and he started gaining his strength back. He remembers the way the Alpha growled anytime someone walked into the chambers, keeping his eyes on the doctors and maids. He also talked to Rhys when he was awake and offered him comfort when he couldn’t sleep because of the pains. But all of that is hazy.

What happened before that is to him now a series of memories sharp like the edge of a dagger. He remembers the drunk lord that challenged him to a duel upon learning that the Omega prince is learning how to fight with a sword. He remembers refusing, but the drunk Alpha got angry, and before the guards got there from just ten paces away, a knife was in Rhys’ forearm. He remembers the pain, then nothing. Then three days later as bandages were removed and the corpse of the lord – whose name was Hugo – just started to rot in the courtyard where it was put on a stake, the doctors discovered an infection in his arm. Thankfully, he doesn’t remember much of the amputation or early healing.

That was the first time Rhys got in close proximity of the king’s fury and his cruelty. He was offered a seat by his side when the aggressive lord was being tortured to death, but he refused that. The king didn’t insist. Rhys was repelled by the idea of torture but not by the king’s wrath. That was actually… strangely flattering. Knowing that even though he never did anything for the king except for being a pretty decoration by his side on some occasions, the king cared for him that much.

Rhys heard a lot about what Handsome Jack was up to while he was growing up. Wells were dug, towns built, battles won. The Hyperion kingdom throve under Handsome Jack’s ruling, the borders moving every year in the right direction. Soon, the Atlas kingdom became an autonomous part of the Hyperion kingdom, having much more rights and their own monarchy but answering to Handsome Jack. For Rhys, that meant that his visits were safer and could last longer.

Years passed, and Rhys became an adult, but Jack didn’t press the matter of making their marriage legitimate. The Omega was given a strange cocktail of herbs and fruits daily to keep him from going into a heat, so he could continue to do as he pleases. He studied so much that he mastered the subjects better than his teachers; he learned to fight with a sword as good as any soldier with two arms; he designed a prosthetic arm for himself and had it crafted; and finally, Rhys decided that he is ready.

It took him weeks to realise what the past years were about. Rhys is not ashamed of the realisation. He is nineteen and wearing clothes for Alphas more often than the ones for Omegas, tales about his wisdom are told all across the kingdom, and he could survive in a war. All for Jack, he realises. He did it all so he could match the most powerful Alpha in the world, so he could show him that he chose right.

It took him three more days to come up with a plan and put it to work. A plan to show the king that he is ready, worthy, willing. He sent a letter to him, asking for a private meeting, and because he knew that the king is just travelling to the Helios castle where Rhys is currently living, and that he will never say no to the Omega, he knew that it would work out.

In less than a week, Rhys is getting ready for the meeting. He stands in front of his bed and ponders over four outfits that his maids laid out for him upon his wish. Two are the most beautiful robes for Omegas, styled to bring out his features like his long legs and wide hips. The other two sets are styled for Alphas, and even though Rhys doesn’t have broad shoulders to fill up the tunics, he likes to wear those clothes better.

One of the robes is yellow, the king’s favourite colour, and the other is light blue, very similar to the one Rhys wore to their wedding. The other clothes are Atlas red, and neutral brown combined with yellow. Each of the outfits has pros and cons. The yellow robe would be endearing but also silly. Rhys doesn’t like yellow, and wearing it would be too obvious of a move. The blue robe would bear a nice symbolism – the same colour as he wore to their wedding, now on the day when he plans to give himself to the king fully. Omega robes to mark his intensions. Even though the blue robe seems like a good choice, Rhys doesn’t want to remind Jack of the wedding so blatantly. He was eleven, then. That fact would not play in his favour.

Besides, Rhys is almost decided that he won’t wear a robe. No, he _is_ decided. He gestures to the maids to take those away, and focuses on the yellow and brown, and red clothes. One would hint on his loyalty to Hyperion, the other on his origin as Atlas. Handsome Jack hates nothing more than betrayal, so wearing red colours would be taunting. Rhys never dared to wear those clothes before, and he made sure to wear yellow or light blue on his visits to the Atlas kingdom. This set was a gift, and that is why he owns it. Actually wearing it might be punished. Or… it might be rewarded.

The king had several lovers in the past few years. It is such a common thing among royalty that it didn’t even bother Rhys, and none of the affairs lasted long anyway, while the king always came back to him, so he didn’t feel threatened. The important thing was that all of the affairs were Alphas. Handsome Jack obviously enjoyed being challenged, enjoyed being more than an Alpha – an Alpha’s Alpha.

Rhys thinks about it one last time, but the pleasant thrill of excitement tells him that he is decided. He will wear the Atlas clothes. He nods to his maids and while one puts away the yellow clothes, the other helps him put the red on. There are black pants, high leather shoes, red tunic and black and red waistcoat, all of it decorated with silver belts, buttons and small chains. As a last touch, a small ponytail is created in his hair and three white feathers decorate it – another one of his clever ideas. He is ready.

* * *

Rhys is not led into the king’s bedchamber but into his study. He is not discouraged by that, though. Afterall, there is only one door separating him from where he wants to be. The study is also filled with the Alpha’s scent, which Rhys had learned to love. He still keeps the tunic that he was lent when he was a kid, even though the scent is long gone. After tonight, he might be able to get more of it for himself.

The king walks in from the bedchamber, wearing comfortable clothes that still somehow look majestic, and a kind smile on his face that he reserves for his closest ones. He is not wearing the golden mask that he wears in public, revealing the scar on his face. He got it three years ago in a battle against a city-state. He returned there and overran them one year later, taking revenge upon the witch that did it to him.

Needless to say, Rhys loves the scar. He loves that he is allowed to see it.

The king’s brows crawl up his forehead when he sees what the Omega is wearing. Rhys takes it as his cue. “Your Majesty,” he greets, stepping closer with his chin held high. “Thank you for accepting my request,” he says, because it can’t hurt anybody to be polite.

“Here I am,” Jack says, spreading his arms, though his eyes remain fixed on the red tunic, probably on one of the small emblems of the Atlas kingdom. “What do you want from me?” he asks, finally looking the Omega in the eyes after looking him up and down for the last time.

“I…” Rhys hesitates under the scrutiny of the king’s gaze. “I actually want to give you something,” he manages to say after a while. He had prepared the line in his head many times.

The king raises his eyebrows again, his expression unreadable, but Rhys did catch his attention. He has it all planned out. Just to get himself to say it, in a steady voice. Just a hint of challenge and some shameless boasting.

“I fight with a sword as good as any soldier in your army,” he says. It is a good start, and the king doesn’t stop him, listens. “I have studied a lot and mastered many sciences. People in your kingdom talk about my wisdom.” He gulps, for a while having to fight the urge to look away from the Alpha’s beautiful eyes. “I have all the necessary skills for being a good wife to the king. I… I am ready for you.”

To emphasise the meaning behind his words, Rhys kneels in front of the king. That finally gets a proper reaction from the king, though not the one he hoped for.

The Alpha’s eye narrow, face wary as he takes a step back. “Rhys,” he says, a clear warning in his voice. “I don’t think you know what you are doing…”

A shiver runs down Rhys’ spine at the tone, but he tries to not let any blooming fear show. “I know exactly what I am doing, your Majesty,” he insists. “I’m yours. I’m—”

“ _Rhys_ ,” the king’s voice cuts him off, but he doesn’t say anything else.

Gathering every last bit of courage that he has in himself, Rhys speaks again. “Please, _Alpha_. I have worked hard to be perfect for you. I know what I’m doing. I _want_ it.”

Besides what he knows from the tales of maids, nannies and teachers, Rhys has little idea what he is actually asking for, but he knows deep inside that he is ready, and he is worthy. Maybe he is a little big-headed and thinks that he is the worthiest Omega in the world, because he has those skills and knows all these things about the king. Who can judge him? He is Handsome Jack’s Omega, and now he wants to be _his_ properly.

“Rhysie,” Jack says, taking a tentative step closer. He still looks wary, but he allows himself to appraise the Omega’s body again. “I need you to know that if we do this now, I _won’t_ stop. I won’t be _able_ to. You are a young Omega, you smell delicious, and I am an Alpha. Not even your guards will be able to pry me away from you.”

Rhys nods, and the king takes another step closer. “And I don’t only mean today. You will be mine forever. You will travel with me when it is safe, maybe even to the less safe regions. I wouldn’t take you there if you were anyone else, but I’ve seen you win tournaments before,” he smirks, and Rhys preens at the compliment, proud of himself that even the Alpha recognises his talent. The king notices his reaction and smirks wider, sinister.

“I don’t know what you imagine it to be like, but it will be different than any of your fantasies,” Jack continues to warn him, taking another step closer. “I will bond you, and then I will leave for battles and wars, and you will suffer here abandoned until I return. Are you ready for that?”

Gulping, the Omega nods. “I am,” he says. “You know I’m strong enough, your Majesty,” he dares the Alpha.

“Oh, I know,” the king smirks. He closes the distance between them in two long strides and Rhys’ breath catches in his throat in expectation, but the king stops suddenly as if hitting an invisible wall. His nostrils flair as he pulls in the air.

Rhys knows what caught the Alpha’s attention, and for the first time, he breaks eye contact, looking down. “I haven’t taken the potion today – the one that holds my heats off. I’ll go into a heat soon, but if I take it tomorrow, it might still be stopped,” he explains.

“But you won’t take it,” the king declares, a light growl in his voice that makes Rhys want to whimper. “I will tell my guards that we must not be disturbed, and I will have you during your heat. I will breed you like you are _supposed to be_.”

At that, Rhys actually whimpers and nods. He wants to use his words too, say that it sounds great, wonderful, but instead he yelps as he is pulled to his feet by his shoulders. The king pushes him toward the bedchamber and walks in the opposite direction, talking to one of the guards outside.

Handsome Jack’s chambers in every castle are luxurious, but in Helios especially. The furniture is made of rare woods and expensive fabrics, the floor is marble, and walls are covered in tapestries. There is a huge fireplace keeping both his spacious bedchamber and his study warm. Not much had changed in this room since Rhys spent weeks healing there after he lost his arm, but it still takes his breath away. The dominating colours of the room are gold and black.

The king joins him in the room, an expression of a pleasant surprise and smugness on his face when he sees what position Rhys chose to take. The Omega is kneeling on one of the many soft furs strewn on the floor of the chamber, just by the side of the king’s bed. It is another gesture of submission, and judged by Jack’s eyes that are almost all black, consumed by the pupils, it is another move well played.

The king lets out a small growl and walks to the bed, his pace unusually hasty. He looks composed when he sits down in front of the prince, appraising his outfit one last time, but impatience is written in his posture. Then, he commands the Omega to stand in front of him.

A shiver runs down Rhys’ spine as he stands in front of the king. It isn’t unusual – many times in the past, Jack sat on the throne while Rhys stood beside him. But it feels different now, almost as if Rhys was higher not only physically.

“You brought me a nice little gift, kitten,” the king hums. “ _Atlas_.” His hands settle on Rhys’ hips, for a while staying just there, warm and strong, making Rhys want to bow but also give orders. He isn’t sure what Jack means with the last word – that he understood the symbolism, that Rhys is Atlas, or that he gave him the small kingdom by becoming his wife – but all thoughts are swept away from his head with the king’s next words: “Let me unpack it.”

The Omega nods, and the king chuckles. He doesn’t comment on how breathless Rhys became after just a few words, or on the shiver that had settled in his body. Instead, he moves his fingers higher, to the buckles Rhys’ maids fastened not long ago, undoing them deftly one by one. His fingers move onto the laces next, and then he pushes the vest off of Rhys and tugs the tunic up.

Rhys gasps, suddenly naked from the waist up and not expecting that even though anybody would. It seems to have happen so fast in his head, even though the king took his sweet time. Now his hands are on Rhys’ hips again, thumbs rubbing the bare skin just above the line of his pants. As if just noticing those, Jack trails his fingers down over the fabric of the pants and back up, his gaze following his hands, then travelling up.

“You don’t dress like an Omega most days,” he notes when his eyes met Rhys’.

“Is that a problem, Your Majesty?” the prince asks, honesty in his voice and face. He knows, in that moment, that if his husband asked him to dress properly, he would do so for the rest of his life. He would do anything for the king if it meant having his hands on him longer. The warmth doesn’t keep to his skin only. It travels deep into his body and makes his organs turn. It feels like all his life was for this, for the feeling of the Alpha gently but firmly holding him in place.

“No,” the king answers with a chuckle. “And as much as I love hearing my titles in bed in any other situation, I would prefer you to call me _Jack_ when we are alone. Can you do that for me, Pumpkin?”

Rhys nods, taking a moment to find his voice. “Yes, Yo—” Well, that didn’t go very well. He pauses and tries again. “Yes, Jack.”

The ensuing feeling of power was unexpected. Being allowed to address the king by his name, while looking him in the eyes, is another thing that makes Rhys feel like the most powerful Omega in the universe.

The Alpha studies his gaze for a while and then grins. “Oh, Rhysie… You’re a treat.”

The Omega preens at the praise, but then he is too busy to anticipate Jack’s next move. He whimpers when he is yanked forward, quickly losing his footing and face-landing on the bed next to the king. The only reason why he doesn’t also yelp is that he is too deep in some place in his head where nothing matters beside the Alpha. He starts rubbing his face on Jack’s comforters, willing his frantically beating heart to calm down.

Jack leaves him to it for a moment, using the time to rid himself of his own clothes until he is also naked from the waist up. Then, he lazily crawls over Rhys, settling above him and lightly pressing him into the bed.

The moment the Omega feels the heat of the Alpha’s body on his back, he whimpers again and pushes up a little to get more of it. But he is pushed back down by the king’s weight, and while in any other situation being held down meant bad things, now it just feels… right. He briefly wonders why he didn’t do this earlier.

Another whine escapes the Omega’s throat when the king noses at his neck, close to his bonding site. Nobody touched that place in years, and Rhys shivers, even though Jack’s teeth didn’t even come close to it.

When he is done scenting the prince, the king raises himself on his arms, and Rhys takes the opportunity to turn himself on his back. He wants to see, to feel, but he almost regrets it when his eyes meet the king’s again. The Alpha’s gaze is intense, capturing. Rhys cannot look away if he wanted to now, but he also feels like he might drown in those beautiful blue and green eyes.

And then Jack leans in and kisses him. He closes his eyes, so Rhys does to, trying to mimic the king’s movements, but the feeling of the Alpha’s lips on his overwhelms him soon. He opens his mouth to let out whichever sound is pushing up his throat, but Jack takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Rhys’ mouth, stealing the sound from him.

Rhys shudders, the feeling of a tongue exploring his mouth unexpected, alien but pleasant. When Jack pulls away, he tries to follow him, but his body seems boneless, and he sinks back into the bed soon.

Chuckling, the king pulls away completely. “We’ll need to work on your kissing,” he says as he sits on his shins. He makes a gesture with his hand, and Rhys shuffles on the bed until he is laying properly, head propped up by soft pillows. With an appraising nod, Jack corrects his posture a little, mainly by adding more pillows under his head and shoulders, and then he moves on top of him again.

It is then that shame finally catches up with Rhys. His cheeks growing uncomfortably warm, he turns his face away from the king, biting his lip and willing himself to calm down, because he is getting worked up over nothing. He isn’t even fully naked yet, but he feels exposed and ugly. While there aren’t many scars left after the amputation, the stump of his arm never looked pleasing.

A strong and mean growl leaves the king’s mouth, his lips twisted into a snarl in the corner of Rhys’ vision. He shudders with fear and anxiety for the first time today, willing himself to look the Alpha in the eyes again, because looking away was clearly a bold move. Did Jack think Rhys is ignoring him, or that he doesn’t want to look at him? Six Gods, that is furthest from the truth!

A warm hand comes to his cheek and brings his face back to the king. Rhys feels about ready to cry in shame, though he still has some pride and dignity, so he won’t.

The Alpha doesn’t seem angry, but the look on his face can be described as _urgent_. He leans in and nuzzles the Omega’s cheek and then kisses him again, calming them both noticeably.

“Careful, kitten,” he warns in a kind voice. “You smell distressed, and that can have various effects on Alphas. What got you so worked up?”

Fighting hard to hold the Alpha’s gaze and not turn away, Rhys decides to be quick about it. “M-my arm,” he blurts out, voice far from the confident one he spoke in when he walked into the king’s chambers.

The king hums and noses at his cheek, letting Rhys lean into the soft touch for comfort. “What about it?” he asks after a while.

This time, Rhys closes his eyes, not wanting to know what the king thinks of his insecurity. His left hand subconsciously reaches to the straps that hold his prosthetic in place, but Jack’s chest is in the way, his body still solid above the Omega, sheltering him from the world. It makes him feel safe, and his internal struggle seems stupid in that light.

Rhys sighs and forces himself to talk about it. He shouldn’t be wasting the king’s time like this. “I don’t think the scars are pleasant to look at, and the prosthetic is going to be in the way. I didn’t consider that. I… I didn’t expect I will be completely naked.” He admits that with a shake of his head, internally scolding himself for his ignorance. He thought the king won’t bother stripping him fully when he presents himself to him, and that was clearly stupid.

A chuckle sounds above him, followed by another, and soon, the Alpha is laughing fully. He only stops when the Omega whimpers in shame, growing uncomfortable. Then, the king brings their faces together, exchanging one short kiss with the prince. One lone chuckle slips into the caress of their lips, and Rhys swallows it hungrily.

“You’ve still got so much to learn, Rhysie,” the Alpha says when their lips part. “You’ll need to speak your mind next time. Don’t bottle such feelings up. You never know how an Alpha will react to your scent when you’re distressed. And don’t be afraid of my reaction to your thoughts, you’re my wife.”

A shiver runs through Rhys’ body at the reminder, the feeling of power returning to him. He nods, looking into the blue and green eyes with awe. He forgets about the issues bothering him for a while, desire slowly returning into his body, until Jack trails one hand up his side to the leather straps that stretch over his chest.

“Do you want to keep it on?” he asks, leaving the decision up to the prince.

Rhys considers all possibilities that come to his mind, but none of them seems right to him. He doesn’t know what is better, has almost no idea what will be happening in the next minutes (or hours?), and making a decision like that only makes him nervous again.

“I don’t know,” he says before he can work himself up again.

“Hmm,” the Alpha hums thoughtfully. “Then we’ll take it off this time. I don’t think experimenting with your arm’s reliability would be a wise move today.”

Rhys’ mind comes to a halt, struggling to comprehend two things – _we_ and _arm_. The king started using the first word so easily, as if him and Rhys had been mates for years and not about to mate for the first time. And he called the prosthetic an _arm_. Not many people were able to see Rhys as a whole being after the amputation, yet alone call the thing a part of him. He liked it.

The Omega doesn’t even realise that he is purring until the Alpha starts nuzzling at him and scenting him. He blinks, peering at the king through his lashes sheepishly, and the older man winks at him in return.

Rhys doesn’t get enough time to wonder what that means as Jack pulls back and sits on his shins again, pulling the prince into a sitting position. He starts unbuckling the belts one by one as if it wasn’t the first time he was doing that. Soon, the prosthetic starts slipping down from Rhys’ stump, the skin tingling as it leaves the warmth of the padding and meets the cooler air in the chambers instead.

“I’ve seen the plans and sketches you made for this,” Jack finally explains as he puts the arm away, securely on a nightstand. “Incredibly smart, this mechanism,” he comments on it as his fingers touch the elbow joint. “You’re smarter than most Alphas, kitten.”

Unable to resist, Rhys reaches out with his remaining arm and pulls the king closer, stealing a kiss. Jack lets out a low sound, not quite growl, and pushes him back until they are in the same position they were in previously. Their lips never part, and as soon as Rhys’ back is propped up by pillows again, the kiss grows deeper, stealing his breath. Jack seems to be everywhere, licking into his mouth, biting at his lips, swallowing his little gasps, and his hands hold Rhys’ head in place.

The Omega is panting when they finally part, his hand clutching at the Alpha’s bicep in subconscious effort to ground himself. His belly feels like molten iron was poured into his guts, and it takes him a while to realise that the feeling is arousal, knowing it only from the mornings when he woke up slick from a dream he barely remembered.

Jack’s nostrils flair, deep rumble bubbling up in his chest. One of his hands trails down from Rhys’ head, over his neck, chest, belly, until it is suddenly in his crotch, pressing against his arousal.

Rhys lets out a moan, hips moving to rub against the hand reflexively. He whines when it is pulled away, looking up at the Alpha with a pout. The king is looking down at him with desire written all over his face, and as he captures his lips again, he finally starts stripping the Omega of his pants.

“God, I don’t wanna hurt you,” he mutters against Rhys’ lips as he throws the garment away, “but you smell amazing. I want to have you _now_.” The last word comes out as a growl, instincts making Rhys bare his throat to the Alpha.

“Then ha-have me,” he says, trying to find his confident voice again and failing when Jack sucks on the skin of his throat, teeth grazing the skin and making him shiver.

Chuckling, Jack lets go of his skin and looks Rhys in the eyes. He considers him and then shakes his head in amusement. “You’re so bold, little Omega,” he teases. “I gotta prep you first, otherwise this will really hurt. I don’t want that, but you make it hard for me to stop myself when you smell so good.”

The explanation makes sense, but the burning feeling inside of Rhys is making him bold and impatient. He frowns slightly, lip pushed out as he tries to tug the king closer, urging him to hurry up. Only when the Alpha growls does he let go of him, arm falling to his side and all mournful whimpers ceasing.

It doesn’t seem to be enough, and Jack reaches for Rhys’ hand and bring it to his crotch, still covered by the fabric of his pants. “See how big I am?” he asks, pressing Rhys’ hand firmly over the bulge of his arousal. “You will need a lot of stretching to be able to take this. Do you understand?”

Rhys nods, fingers instinctively feeling out the outline of the king’s stiff member. It feels really big, much thicker and longer than his own, and he wonders how it will fit inside of him. He’d only ever touched himself a couple times, just to try it, but he didn’t have the courage to explore his hole with more than one finger.

A blush appears on Rhys’ face when he realises that the king is watching him as he contemplates the outline of his dick. He pulls his hand away quickly, returning it to his side dutifully.

When the full of Rhys’ focus is on him, Jack begins to explore the Omega’s body again. His hands and lips visit every inch of his skin, from his neck to his ankles, getting a taste of the softness and warmth the young body has to offer. Eventually, the touches stray closer and closer to his lower parts, and Rhys finds himself spreading his legs to give the king easier access. He is rewarded by an appreciative hum and a short, chaste kiss before the king puts his hands on the Omega’s inner thighs and pushes his legs up.

Letting out an undignified sound, Rhys fights his instinct to cover himself up and instead turns his face away to at least hide the blush on his cheeks and get a few shaky breaths in to help him compose himself. He hears the king’s chuckle and reminds himself that his embarrassment doesn’t matter, that all that matters is that Jack likes him as much as Rhys likes the Alpha.

“You’ve got nothing to be ashamed for,” the king hums, running a gentle finger over the newly exposed skin. “You’re beautiful. Perfect.”

When the finger touches his sensitive rim, coming across wetness, Rhys almost jumps out of his skin at the wave of pleasure it sends through his body. Before his brain can unfreeze and process what the Alpha is saying, or make a sound to let him know that this felt _good_ , Jack does it again, this time lingering a little longer and tracing a circle around the rim, spreading Rhys’ slick. The Omega shudders, not realising that his hips are moving on their own accord until the Alpha stops him, holding him still with his free hand.

“Don’t get too eager, sweetheart,” Jack tuts. “All you have to do is lay here and keep your legs up like this. I’ll take care of the rest.” He waits for a moment while Rhys corrects his posture, looking the king in the eyes again and using his one hand to hike his knee up as far as it will go, exposing himself even more, even though it makes him flush all the way down to his neck. “But because you’re being so good,” the king continues, visibly having to fight to keep eye contact and not look down, “I will stop teasing so much.”

Rhys nods and relaxes into the pillows behind him, knowing that the king knows well what he is doing and hoping that he won’t _tease_. Although, if teasing is what was happening a while ago, Rhys wouldn’t mind having slightly more of it.

The wandering finger returns to his bottom, rubbing for a while before it starts gently pressing in. The Omega opens up easily, the finger sliding in without any resistance. The feeling is not completely alien, but Jack’s finger is big, and Rhys had never had a stranger’s hand down there. He moans loudly, body tensing up and clenching on the intrusion. His cheeks grow hot for a new reason as the heat that had been pooling up in his belly spreads throughout his whole body, release dangerously close.

The king seems to sense it, stilling his movements completely until Rhys calms down, and only then he starts pushing the finger deeper, all the way to the knuckle. Rhys’ body takes it easily, arousal making him relaxed and open, so Jack can pull the finger out and push two in instead.

Now that the intrusion is bigger, Rhys has harder time taking it, but arousal clouds his mind and brings his thoughts to places he had never visited before, not only imagining himself under the king, but now also imagining fucking himself onto the king’s fingers, onto his dick, onto anything that can fill him up. He is hot all over and trembling like a leaf, and when Jack shoves his fingers all the way in and his pads brush against some spot deep inside that Rhys had never been able to reach before, the Omega tenses up and releases all over himself, white, seedless come covering his stomach.

Before Rhys can make a mournful sound of disagreement, the king gets off the bed, his fingers being withdrawn in the process. He is back in no time, a cloth in his hand that he uses to wipe the Omega’s stomach clean. The release has left Rhys feeling light, almost like floating, and the touch of soft fabric makes him want to purr. Distantly, he hears the king’s chuckles, some softly murmured words. All he can think about is that he wants to stay just like this, relaxed, with the king tending to him. Is it too much to want the king’s all for himself? Rhys wants it anyway.

Having two fingers tease at his entrance once more finally pulls Rhys out of the fuzzy headspace, and he tries to concentrate, but as soon as his eyes finally focus, the king’s hand smooths up his stomach, over his chest and to his face, two fingers pressing against his lips while the rest of his hand wraps around his jaw. Rhys sucks the fingers into his mouth, another wave of arousal washing over him as his tongue laves over Alpha’s fingers, tasting traces of himself.

“That’s it,” the king drawls, his words reaching Rhys muffled, like through a thick layer of water. “Don’t think about nothin’, Pumpkin. Stay just like this and I will take care of you.”

Rhys nods, even though he is sure he is not expected to answer. He just feels like it’s important to let the Alpha know that he is listening, that he is there for him, that he will do anything. With fingers in his ass and in his mouth, he feels like the only thing that matters anymore is the Alpha. It is a frightening thought, but at the same time, thrilling. He wants to be just there, in the same place that frightened him years ago. He chose the king over everything else in the world.

The king pulls his fingers out of Rhys’ ass and pushes in three, the stretch very noticeable compared to the previous ones. It makes Rhys feel full, too full and too stretched, open and vulnerable, and while a part of him gets nervous, the Omega in him cheers in ecstasy.

The fingers push deeper, forcing him open further, more than he though should be possible. It doesn’t hurt, not by far – it actually feels very good, especially when Jack finds the sensitive spot again – but it makes Rhys concerned. He fears that if the Alpha forces the fingers all the way in, he will tear, something will break, and he will be forever damaged. But he can’t stop trying to get them deeper, hips writhing and trying to bear down onto the fingers.

When pulling out at last, Jack spreads the fingers a little, stretching Rhys even more. His fingers come out with a wet sound, covered in omega slick. He presses them into his own mouth, shamelessly licking it off them while looking the Omega in the eyes. The act is scandalous and dirty, but it calls to some inner animal inside of Rhys, making it swell in smugness and hunger.

When his fingers are clean, the king leans down and kisses the prince, letting him taste his own slick along with the intoxicating taste of simply _Jack_. Rhys moans into the kiss, wrapping his arm around the king’s shoulders. He keeps his eyes open during the kiss, watching Jack’s eyes move under closed eyelids, his brows furrowed slightly but expression calm and loving.

The thought of the king’s _love_ was something completely different. It pushed out the feeling of power and hunger and took over the Omega’s thoughts. He wished desperately for it to be true, he _needed_ the king to love him. If not now, then eventually, when Rhys proved himself worthy of the love. He wanted that more than anything else.

Their lips parted, giving them both space to take a few panting breaths. Then, Jack pulled back and helped the Omega to get into position. Rhys was on his knees, torso resting on the bed and hand placed next to his head. He was disappointed that he couldn’t see the king anymore, but he could hardly think of making complaints when his husband was finally about to take his virginity.

Jack finally rid himself of the remaining clothes and knelt behind Rhys, smoothing one hand up his back soothingly while he used the other one to push the head of his dick inside of the waiting, gaping wet hole. Rhys’ thighs and ass were covered in slick, and Jack didn’t need any scented oils to help ease the way – the Omega was ready for him.

The Alpha’s cock was bigger than his fingers, but Rhys didn’t feel any discomfort when it pushed in. It felt wonderful, like a need that he didn’t know he had being sated. Jack rolled his hips leisurely, going deeper with each thrust, filling him up well. Rhys really felt _full_ , like there was always something missing and now he had it, Jack filling the emptiness _perfectly_. Moans and sighs rolled off the Omega’s mouth, encouraged by the king’s sweet words.

“That’s it, sweetheart, keep making those pretty sounds for me. Gods, you’re perfect! So good for me, taking me so well…” Jack cut off when he bottomed out with one stronger thrust, burying himself in the Omega’s supple body to the hilt. “Fuck, you’re so tight, so good…” he groaned, hands squeezing Rhys’ shoulder and hip. “You’ve always been perfect, I knew it, just had to wait and—” His hips move back a little, then forward again, their skin slapping when their hips meet again. “ _Yes_!”

Rhys is a mess underneath the Alpha. Mouth open on an endless moan of pleasure, a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth, body trembling from all the stimulation. And Jack keeps chasing the tremors away with his palm, stroking the Omega’s back and sides, and it’s all too much in such a wonderful way Rhys feels like he’s going crazy.

“Perfect and beautiful,” Jack continues to praise him, setting a slow pace. He pulls out almost all the way on each thrust and then slowly pushes in again, the head of his cock brushing over the sweet spot inside of the Omega. “Made for me, just for me. The perfect little Omega. I bet you will get pregnant tonight, you’ll give me many pups soon, right? Will you give me an heir?”

Unable to answer, Rhys just nods his head, trying to look to the side to get a kiss. Jack indulges him, helps him by cupping his face and bringing their lips together, and it’s perfect. Rhys comes for the second time, this time much stronger. His body goes taut and his vision white, every nerve in his body screaming in pleasure. Maybe he cries out or screams, but he doesn’t remember as he falls boneless on the bed, tears of pleasure streaming from his eyes.

“Fuck,” the king swears again, picking up a faster pace, thrusts shorter and deep, so deep inside of the young body. He moves his hands on either side of Rhys’ head, gaining leverage to fuck him even deeper and harder, and as his mouth gets close to the Omega’s neck, he begins to mouth close to the sensitive bonding site.

Even though his body is getting tired and overstimulated, Rhys finds it in himself to tilt his head to the side, exposing his neck for the king to bite and bind them forever. The whimpers coming from his mouth are incomprehensible, but if he could speak, he would beg the Alpha to do it, to take the last thing he owes him.

“Not much longer, I promise, my love,” the king whispers, as if reading the Omega’s thoughts. “ _Ah!_ You’ll be mine, just mine…”

When the base of the Alpha’s dick starts getting bigger, the Omega lets out a confused whine, but the king shushes him. “That’s my knot, sweet thing. You’ll – _ho!_ – like it. Just need to relax, be – _mpfh!_ – good.”

Obeying the Alpha’s wishes, Rhys stops worrying, relaxing completely. Jack’s thrusts turn erratic, short and deep, pushing the _knot_ in and pulling it out until it is so big that he just can’t pull out. The king swears and rolls his hips against the Omega’s ass a few more times, the knot expanding further inside of Rhys, to the point that he fears he might burst, but he trusts the king and remains calm, even as he feels teeth on his bonding gland.

Jack groans long and deep and bites down at the same time as hot cum spurts from his dick, filling the Omega up. He keeps adding strength to the bite until blood is pouring into his mouth and he feels something inside of the Omega’s shoulder break. Rhys arches underneath him, mouth open on a silent scream.

It doesn’t hurt badly, but it is a weird feeling, having someone bite you. It is soon over, and Rhys’ mind is overflooded with confusing thoughts and emotions. He whimpers, then again when Jack licks the wound on his neck clean of blood. And all the while, he can feel the hot liquid filling up his belly, tiny spurts continuing to come from the Alpha’s cock.

“There you go,” the king hums, carefully helping Rhys to lay on his side, the knot keeping them connected. He first makes sure that the Omega is truly comfortable, and only then he takes one pillow for himself and lays down, wrapping a possessive arm around the prince. His big hand covers the Omega’s belly almost fully, hiding the way it is slightly bulging out from the size of Jack’s dick and the amount of cum that is being forced in.

The mess in Rhys’ head begins to settle into a pleasant background hum of happiness and satisfaction that he knows is coming from his Alpha. _His Alpha._ He tries to hum in content, but his throat is sore, and it turns into another confused whimper.

Tutting, the Alpha covers the Omega’s eyes with his other hand, kissing the sensitive bonding site and whispering: “Sleep now, kitten. It is possible that your heat will come fast, when you are asleep, because of the bonding. I want you to know that I will take care of you, you will be safe and sated. I will be here for you… my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting)!
> 
> AU-gust:  
> [Tumblr](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AU_gust_2020)  
> [AO3 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AUgust_2020/profile)


End file.
